User talk:Jnor
Of course, it's become a pain to choose the Finalist if it's unlimited, but i think it can go as far maybe 30-50 more than that, it will become super-slow to edit ~ inyo121277 Hey Jnor, if you didn't here, Steve Gazillion isn't going to be here this week, since she made us admins, we would be incharge of everything while shes gone. So yeah that's all from me, L8ter--Ace Infinity 18:49, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Alright Jnor, it time to move the created pages in the TWF to this wiki, find all the created pages you can find(even put the created pictures here to) and put them here, I'll be helping to so let's get working.--Ace Infinity 02:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll make like an egg and get crackin'. Jnor Jnor, korydabomb says I copied his idea of The Comet Crusher, I didn't copy it because I came up of it. KDB,Ok Then.I Didnt Know You Also Came Up With It Ace,Because About A Minute After Mini Man Used It In His Match,You Made The Page.Sorry WHAT'S UP ACEMANIAC(i'm just kidding), so hows moving all the created stuff to here going? P.S-I'm amazed that you stay up this late. Nyeh. I hafter goter bed right now, I have church tomorrow. Bye. Jnor Well the Ouch vs Billy request is done ^^ It was the Bat's Fault and don't worry, I didn't glomp you this time. Honest. --Steve Gazillion 18:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I really don't know, you just make interesting wrestlers that really catch my attention, that's why, because when I started out in the TWF wiki, i saw your wrestler and I liked it.--Ace Infinity 21:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Not To Cause Any Trouble,But In The CReated Season 3,Bulk The Thor Was Already Out When You Added The Match.Respond, ~-:Ace Infinity]](Talk)(check it out, I have new signatures. Hey Ace. I was gone last week. Not a lot to tak about. -User:Jnor Ok Jnor.You Can Make A Page Called: Created Season 7,And Then After Twenty Matches Have Passed,You Can Make The Finals On A Seprate Page Hey Jnor, I'm gonna be gone until 6:45 P.M, and no one is gonna be encharge of wrestler of the month, so i'm asking you to do it for me, put the wrestler with the fewest votes in the bottom and then telll people about it in the main page, so I('m counting on you to do it.--Ace Infinity 18:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) It's OK, I already did it, so you don't have anything to worry about.--Ace Infinity 05:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Jnor, since you are crateing the season 7 finals can you put Sgt.Rock in the finals.I know I have't put him in any TWD matchs but I can't think of any matchs.User:Sgt.rock Do we have to think of the descrpstion? Or can we re-use matchs from the TWF Wikia I Know It Is Spelled Wrong,But For Some Reason,It Just Doesnt Look Like Its Spelled Right To Me. Yeah Jnor, you are an admin, like around a few weeks when TWD was getting stared, I asked Steve to make the picture for The Marine Fisherman and I also asked her if I can be an admin, and she made me one and you too.(I really don't know why) Ok Jnor, 30 matches are done and know it's to make the finals!--Ace Infinity 21:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Jnor, can I make next season? If so, I won't make any of my wrestlers win. SamMan :) Ok thanks for letting me know, and here is the link to the Finals incase you didn't know.--Ace Infinity 04:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) finish The Finals,Will Ya? Jnor! YOU MUST FINISH THE FINALS!!! I check every day to see who wonand never figure out. Is the winner Chester or PanTher? SamMan Hey Jnor, how about we have The Finisher and The Highlander be in a tag-team match with any other wrestlers, you can make the trash talk and match description,.--Ace Infinity 23:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Jnor, I saw in Deiviantart that you went to camp. How was that?--Ace Infinity 23:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) So where did you went to camp? Hey, what up Jnor, so what have you've been doing lately.--'Ace Infinity' 05:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Really, there was a party, then why wasn't I invited(you know I joking). Yeah, I was joking, but if you were to invite me, it would be some time to get it there because I'm from L.A, and your from Washington So Jnor, when are you going to finish your created season? Hey Jnor, since Tad has the most votes right now in Wrestler Of The Month, I think I could tell you what you have to do in the final 2. Looks for a music video(or maybe music from games) you think best represents Tad in the finals to help when people vote.--Ace Infinity 23:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, you can tell me the video you chose and I'll upload it. Well Jnor, you mind telling me the video you chose so I could upload it for you? This one?--Ace Infinity 02:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Jnor, you have to pick someone else for WOTM. Fjorf was on the 2nd WOTM, and didn't make the final 4, so he can't be in the next WOTM, you still got Mulligan, why don't you put him in it?--Ace Infinity 02:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC)